


she is golden

by cloudnine



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: slight leon/zero, zero thinks hes a cool dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudnine/pseuds/cloudnine





	she is golden

His eyes narrow staring at the knife in his hands before Cyrus appears besides him, nudging that they were ready to leave. It had been a long night, his back hurt and his legs were swollen from the needless running they had to do when they chased the thieves. All he wanted was to lay on the soft sheets of his mattress and forget about the distressing mission. He knew a long night’s rest would be impossible, though.

Walking towards where his Lord Leon stood, he bowed his head. “We captured the thieves like you desired, Lord Leon.”

“Good.” Leon drawls, stroking his chin. “Lock them in the cells once we get back to Nohr. You can take care of them like you usually do then.”

He nods again, gazing to the thieves who were huddled up together, chains in their hands as they stared at Zero with disgust in their faces. One even had the dignity to spit near Leon’s feet, naturally making Zero angry. He takes out his knife to show the man to respect royalty when he notices his daughter who had also been captured gazing at him with disappointment in her eyes.

Back at Nohr, the thieves were all secluded into their own cells. They were only a group of five, not taking too much space. Zero trails his fingers down a knife while he sits in a wooden chair, watching his prisoners idly.

“Father.”

Zero turns around, seeing his daughter standing before him, daring to look at him with her grey sharp eyes. When Zero looks at her all he could think of is how much she reminded him of himself, her pinkish white hair, her bronze skin; and who could forget those determined grayish eyes that glared at him. He had never been one for caring about his looks, but even then he knew there was no doubt that this child was his.

“I already promised you I won’t steal again and that they won’t either, so could you please let my companions go? It hurts me to see them locked away by a plan that I had devised myself.”

He lets out a chuckle, making Éponine cross her arms. “I’m afraid I can’t do that, Éponine. Not until this men are punished for their misdoings.”

An angry grunt came out of the girl’s lips as she stomped her feet on the stone floor . “You never listen to me, Father! You always want things to go your way! Ugh, I’ve had it. I don’t want to have to look at you anymore. I’m leaving.”

When Éponine walks to the exit only to hear a teasing voice coming from her father she stops, an embarrassed pout on her face. “Have fun watching boys playing with each other.” He drawls, making Éponine let out an infuriated grunt as she stomps outside the prison cells.

She was trying, truly she was. It was just hard having to deal with a creepy father who bothered her to no end. She promised him she would never rob again and that she only felt like that because she was angry at him. It was the truth, she was mad at her father for never being there for her, never taking care of her when she truly needed him. So now that he wanted to reconnect with her, did he truly expect Éponine to let him off so easily? Of course not. Life didn’t work that way.

She truly cared about him, of course. He was her father, her only family. She couldn’t help but love him either way. She just wished he was more supporting of her. All he ever seemed to do was either stop her from doings things or laugh at her when she did them.

They’re in Lord Leon’s meeting room, where he devised plans with his subordinates. She had been let inside to listen to the prince and his father discuss plans of their next plunge, but it truly only made her bored. She sat in a wooden chair that was a bit too big for her, her feet dangling as she stared at nothing in particular with her cheek resting on her hand.

If only she could be outside watching boys together. Oh, how she wished to see the pure bonds of two boys who gazed at each other with no remorse; their eyes only gazing at each other, unaware of the world around them. It made her heart pound and her skin tingle.

Her eyes drifted off to stare at her father’s chatting with the young lord. Somehow, seeing the closeness of the two made her mind imagine lewd things of the two males. Even if Zero was her father, she couldn’t help but gaze immensely at the way he would stare at Leon’s lips when he spoke.

Could it be? Was her mind playing tricks on her? But who could resist the young blonde lord, the serious but intelligent look on his face as he spoke of the plans and trailed his thin fingers down the map in his hands.

While Zero was listening intently to his master’s orders, he couldn’t help but drift his eyes occasionally to his disgruntled daughter. She had complained that she didn’t want to be there, but Zero convinced her that seeing him work might inspire her to understand the importance of doing good deeds. She finally obliged, only because she was tired of her father’s constant pestering.

The look on her face was different now. She held the dreamy side eyed glance that she did when she ogled boys. Zero, of course realizing that the only two men in the room being his lord and him, had to roll his eyes at his daughter’s antics.

But somehow he was not disgusted by it, in fact it only inspired his teasing personality more.

When Leon motioned for Zero to look at the map, pointing at their next location, Zero stepped closer to him, their size difference noticeable by anyone eyeing them from afar. His lips were curved downwards, but a small glint of amusement could be found on his eyes as he stared at his lord, knowing full well his naive daughter was watching them.

“The village is close to the highlands, which means we’ll have to walk by foot mostly.” Leon announces as he continues to point at their destination. “We might need more men for this journey, it's not a simple rescue mission like we have done before.”

“I understand.” Zero replies, touching his chin in understanding. “Would you like me to announce the order to your siblings?”

“No, I’ll tell them myself.” Zero says as he rolls one of the maps. While he did so, Zero’s mind wandered off. He should be thinking of more serious things, but he couldn’t help when he had the opportunity to mess with someone, especially his rebelling daughter. It was just in his nature.

“Oh,” He says as he tilts his head to look closer at the blonde prince. “It seems you have something stuck in your hair.”

He extends his fingers and moves a strand of hair away from Leon’s face, the younger man only furrowing his eyebrows but not complaining.

The gasp he heard coming from his daughter’s location was enough for him to know his plan had succeeded. He finally retracted his hand back, acting like the thing that had invaded the prince’s hair had been fully discarded.

“Just a small leaf, that’s all.” He smiles to his lord, the man muttering a low thank you before he retreats to the door.

When the door closes behind him, Zero moves his eyes to his daughter who had a deep blush on her face.

“What is it, my child? Is something bothering you?” He steps closer, smirking all the while. “Your face looks a little red, might you be getting a cold?”

Éponine’s mouth is slightly open as she tries to make sense of what had happen. She finally realizes the look on her father's face is amusement, not concern and her eyebrows lower in utter annoyance.

“Gods, Dad! You're the worst father ever!” She shouts as she runs to the door and slams it behind her back, a still noticeable flush on her face. He only laughs at her reaction, leaning against the wall while he pushed his hair back. That girl would need to mature one day, but Zero liked her well enough as she was now. She was strong, and she stayed true to her ideals. She was exactly how he had wanted Éponine to be raised. He couldn’t have asked for better.

He wondered if the girl's personality also came from him, her strong defiance against the odds. It made sense. That might also explain her strange obsession with boys being together. That probably had to do with him too.


End file.
